


The 51st State

by AuthorReinvented



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Brothers America & Canada (Hetalia), Canada is missing, Canada is not a state, FACE Family, Gen, Multi, Other, england's magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:21:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22247785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorReinvented/pseuds/AuthorReinvented
Summary: America hadn't seen Canada for weeks. By the time he noticed, he couldn't remember when the last time he had seen him was.It doesn't help that everyone else seems to think "Canada" is one of America's states...
Relationships: America & Canada & England & France (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 88





	1. Chapter 1

One day, America's brother disappeared. 

It started simply enough. America hadn't seen Canada for weeks. At first he hadn't noticed. Canada was always quiet and unassuming, and easily overlooked. When America finally did realize that he hadn't seen Canada for weeks, he wasn't concerned at first. He just assumed his brother was simply fading into the background, like he always did. By the time America began to get worried, he had no idea when he had last seen Canada. 

The problem started when he tried to find Canada. First, he'd tried asking Cuba if he had seen Canada, but was chased off with threats. Then he'd tried asking some of the countries who lived close to Canada, like Denmark, Iceland and Russia. All three had simply responded that they had no idea who Canada was. When he asked the other countries, he got the same response "Who is that?" At this point, America was frustrated and concerned. So he drove over to Canada's house to check on his brother. 

When he got to Canada's house, it was completely silent. He let himself in with his spare key, and stumbled over Canada's sleeping polar bear, Kumajiro. The bear woke with an unhappy grunt and glared in America's direction. "Sorry Kuma, dude, but I'm looking for Canada? Have you seen him?" The bear slowly blinked at him before answering with a yawn, "Who ?" America frowned. "Canada, your owner?" The bear just continued to stare at him blankly. "Who?" America gritted his teeth. For the first time he was beginning to understand Canada's situation, and he felt bad for him. Even his own bear didn't know who he was. 

With no other options, America brought his concern up to England. "Hey, England, when was the last time you saw Canada?" He asked, trying to sound casual, as his heart raced a mile a minute. England's response chilled America to the bone. "What? Kanata? I'm sorry, America, but I don't know all of your states. 51 is a lot you know." America was frustrated, annoyed, and getting increasingly more worried for his brother at this point. "Canada isn't a state! He's my brother! And I only have 50 states." England gave America a pitying look. 

America tried again, desperately. "Don't you remember? My brother, New France? We grew up together? He's my twin?" He stared at England pleadingly. England looked surprised. "You still remember him? He was your imaginary friend from when you were young, but aren't you much too old to still have an imaginary friend?" America was getting more and more agitated. "He's not imaginary!" "Of course, I believe you." England soothed, beginning to look quite concerned himself. "Have you been drinking anything today, America?" 

It was only Italy's oblivious question and inability to read the atmosphere that stopped America from slamming his fist into England's face. "New France? " Italy questioned innocently. "But what's wrong with this France?" He pointed to the flirting country across the room. "More than I could say." England mumbled with a sigh. 

America perked up as he had an idea. "France!" He said out loud. "Why didn't I think of that!" He ignored England's sputtering, and impatiently pushed aside the hand England was trying to lay on his forehead. He fought his way through the crowd where France was standing. "France!" America called loudly. France, looking both surprised and pleased to be called out to by America, quickly bid goodbye to Spain and made his way over to America. 

"Oui, America? 'ow can I ' elp you?" "I can't find Canada! Have you seen him?" France blinked his blue eyes in surprise. "Qui?" America didn't need to speak French to understand the question. "Canada! He was called New France when we were little?" France frowned slightly and shook his head. "I 'ave never 'eard of a “Nouvelle France” before. Désolé." America growled in irritation. "You named him!" France simply shook his head, and America threw up his arms and stalked away.

America had begun to panic.  
Canada was missing, and except for him, no one remembered his brother existed.


	2. Chapter 2

France was the first one to seek out America, surprisingly. He found America curled in the corned of an empty room, with his eyes squeezed shut and his hands over his ears. He was muttering to himself, too quietly for France to hear. If there was one thing France was really good at, it was body language and touch. He sat down softly next to America, sacrificing his scrupulous clothes to the dirty floor, and reached his hand out gently, to touch America's shoulder. America jerked instantly and looked up wide eyed. "Mat-" He stopped, seeing France. "France?" "Allo, Amérique. I 'ope I'm not disturbing you." This question was only a formality, and America knew it, but there was something in the tone of Frances voice that made him want to hear what the other had to say.

" S' all good." He muttered, shifting slightly and watching France from the corner of his eyes. "Ah, that's good. I 'ad a question for you. What you said earlier, about “New France”, will you tell me more?" America threw France a sharp look. "I was intrigued..." France said carelessly, as though it was just a passing fancy, but there was a tension in his shoulders and his jawline that said differently. America swallowed thickly past the lump in his throat.

"He's my brother. My twin. We grew up together. He's always been quieter and easy to forget." He swallowed again as the thing in his throat seemed to grow bigger. How could he have forgotten Canada? "But he's really nice," America continued, and France watched him closely out of the corner of his eye. "He's actually the second largest country, his lands are full of trees, and fresh water, and he's got this weird obsession with maple syrup." America chuckled and felt his limbs start to relax as he spoke. "He really loves moose and beavers and he's got these geese and all of them are actually dangerous and will attack you." He shuddered at the memory. "Especially the geese. Do not go near those." France chuckled with him at that.

"He sounds very interesting." France volunteered. America nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah, he is. He seems gentle and weak, but when he plays hockey he goes crazy and he's scary. He's got this pet polar bear and everything, and when I have nightmares-" he cut himself off suddenly and glanced at France. "I mean, when I was little, I had nightmares, but only sometimes, and he would crawl into my bed and hold my hand while I slept. And he makes killer pancakes too." He smiled to himself.

"He doesn't go by New France anymore. He calls himself Canada now." He looked up and saw France smiling at him. "I see. It's odd I can't remember 'im, but if' he's as interesting as you say, I'd love to meet him." France stood up and held out a hand to America. "Shall we go find 'im?" There was something about the look in Frances eyes that made America realize something as he took France's hand. "Did you ask me about him just to cheer me up?" France only winked at him and turned toward the door. "Per'aps I only wanted to know because I am lonely for company at night~" He suggested, but America didn't sense any genuine note in France's voice.

America couldn't help but smile as France reached for the door. "Where are we going? I thought you didn't know where he is?" America questioned. France grinned wickedly. "I don't. And we are not going anywhere. After all, the person we need to find is right here!" And he suddenly pulled on the door, flinging it open and causing someone in a green uniform to fall suddenly on his face. "Bloodly Fucking hell!" The green-clothed person swore, rubbing his nose. "How nice of you to join us, Angleterre." France purred, smirking at England.

England turned bright red and scrambled to his feet. "I wasn't eavesdropping, you know." He declared, flustered. "I was only passing this way because I was worri- was looking for America, and happened to hear his voice, that's all." He huffed, the red tinge to his ears and face betraying his lie. America frowned, remembering how England had dismissed him. "England?" He complained to France. "Why would we need England?" "Because, mon cher, If no-one else knows how to find your missing brother, England can. 'e is very skilled in the Mystic Arts." "Mystic arts?"

"He means Magic."


	3. Chapter 3

"England?" America questioned reluctantly. He knew England was obsessed with his strange invisible creatures and thought he could cast magic, but it wasn't like any of it was _real._ Beyond that, America still smarted from the way England had brushed him off, insinuating he was _drunk,_ when his brother was missing! "Old habits die hard", America thought bitterly, remembering how England had brushed him off when he had submitted his official request for independence as well. _"America, you're being silly. I will hear nothing more about this."_ He gritted his teeth at the memory. He was reluctant to depend on England again, but...he wavered. "This is for Canada" he reminded himself. He eyed England reluctantly. "England can help me find Canada...using his 'magic'?" America asked France, unconvinced.   
  
England, looking rather red by this point, was fixated on a spot to the left of America's head, and was not looking America in the eyes. Not that staring into space was unusual for him. He began speaking, slowly, and clearly having difficulty finding the right words. "I..shouldn't have brushed you off. I had just assumed he was your imaginary friend because I couldn't see him... I'm ashamed of myself. Of all people, I know the best that just because others can't see something doesn't mean it's fake." England was still focused on the area to the left of America's head and his face was definitely red at this point. 

"What I'm trying to say is I was wrong. And... I'll help you." America gaped. England was admitting he was wrong? He glance furtively around the room, just in case there were any flying pigs. Realizing, that there was in fact, no winged swine, America swallowed hard and nodded gratefully to England, feeling a little touched. "Thanks." He said shortly, but he meant it. He'd never said the word with this much meaning before.

England coughed, and awkwardly fumbled for words. "yes, well, then, let's..." He trailed off and proceeded to wander around the room, closing the curtains. Then he plopped down on the floor and began painstakingly drawing a diagram. America opened his mouth that ask questions - several of them-but France shook his head and put a finger to his lips. 

20 minutes later, England finally was done, and called to America. "Come, stand here." America was cautious. "What does it do?" He asked, a trifle nervously as he stepped in to the array. "You said he's your twin, didn't you?" England asked cooly, ruffling through the pages of a large book he hadn't had a second ago. "Twins have a connection. I'm going to use that connection to let you see where he is, but it will only last a minute." He hesitated. "I should warn you, this does go both ways."

America swallowed. "So basically I'm going to be able to see through Canada's eyes for a moment?" "A brief one." England confirmed. America nodded. "Okay, let's do it." England began chanting and the array lit up, and for a moment, nothing seemed to happen. Then America blinked, and when he opened his eyes, he was standing in a completely different room.


	4. Chapter 4

He tried to focus. He looked around the room, trying to grasp something that would tell him where this is. There were maple leaf banners on the wall, and hockey sticks leaning against the TV, and a Tim Hortons cup on the small table, but none of this helped. Canada's place was full of this stuff. America turned, desperately, looking for anything that would stand out. The room was dark, with no windows and the walls looked like they been carved straight from rock. Just as he was about to give up hope, he saw a flash of something red, white and blue, lying on the couch.

"Wait, isn't that my favorite hoodie?" America thought to himself. "But I left that at-" He blinked and the room changed again, shifting, and America tried not to stumble from the vertigo. He blinked once more and his vision solidified on the room he was standing in, and he could see England and France watching him with suspense and concern. He looked up, eyes shining. America spoke confidently. "I know where he is."

.......

America stopped in front of a seemingly ordinary rock wall, beginning to feel as though the world didn't really need the personifications of France and England. He was sure no one would fault him if he tied them to a boulder and sunk them to the bottom of the sea. He spun around angrily. "Why are you guys even here?" he said exasperatedly, and France and England stopped arguing. "Why, to help you of course." England responded as though it was obvious. "Oui. And because I want to meet this 'Nouvelle France'." France agreed.

America sighed. "Well, I wont let you come if you don't stop fighting!" begrudgingly, England and France agreed. "But where are we?" France asked. "Yes, why are we stopped at a clifside?" England was also confused. America grinned. "This is one of Canada's hideaways. We used to hang out here all the time, but I haven't been here since Obama was elected!" He ran his fingers over the seemingly normal rock wall, then suddenly tapped an unassuming area.

"what are-" England's question was cut off when the cliff cracked open, revealing a pathway inside. "Let's go!" America grinned, confidently strolling down the hallway. France and England followed behind him much more quietly with a subdued air. "Just what kind of person is this Canada?" France whispered to England. "Hopefully not anything like America." England whispered back. Thankfully, America hadn't seemed to hear them and stopped short at the entrance to a large cavern. "Stay here." He demanded, holding out a hand to stop them. "I'll go first to disable the lasers and other security measures."

"Lasers?" England squeaked, but America was already moving. America reached up and ruffled his hair, dropped his shoulders, and slowed his gait. All of a sudden he had been transformed. There was a pinging noise as unseen scanners did their work as America walked. He approached the microphone across the room without getting sliced to pieces by lasers, seemingly having tricked the system, and stopped by the microphone. 

He leaned into the microphone and said in a soft voice, almost irrecognizable as his own; "Please initiate the maple syrup sequence, thank you." England instantly noticed that besides the change of tone and soft voice, there was the unusual use of 'please' and 'thank you' . The voice scanner whirred and then clicked. "Voice Recognition; CANADA is confirmed. Please say say the passphrase." America answered with no hesitation. "Maple, moose, beaver, sorry, Eh, eh, hockey puck. " The Machine chimed. "Approved. Please answer security question: Who am I?" 

America again answered easily. "I'm Canada." The machine buzzed. "Incorrect. Two tries remaining." America but back a curse. The machine repeated the question. "Who am I?" America chewed his lip. It must be asking for his brother's real name, but.. America only ever called him Mattie or Matt. What was his whole name? For a moment it escaped him, then it came to him, in a memory. During World War II, when his brother was fighting by his side, a flash of dog tags- "I am Mathew Williams." America responded. The machine chimed. "Accepted. Please enter."

America turned and grinned at England and France across the room. "Hey, c'mon, let's go! It's safe now!" Before their eyes, he transformed back into America, his shoulders going up, his tone confident. Exchanging a look, France and England cautiously started across the room to where America was waiting.


	5. Chapter 5

America thought he'd been handling the case of his brother's disappearance quite well. He hadn't panicked and blown anything up, he hadn't started any wars, and he hadn't cried, once. But as soon as he saw his brother, lazily stretched out on the couch, watching TV, all the feelings he'd been trying to ignore came tumbling out all at once. His unsuspecting brother didn't have time to dodge as America threw himself across the room, landing full weight on his lap.

"Mattie!" America sobbed. America couldn't find the words to communicate what he wanted to say. How scared he had been when no one knew who Canada was, how much he hated when England had thoughtlessly called Canada his 51st state, and even more than that, how much America had hated himself, for being to think, somewhere deep inside, that maybe he was wrong, and Canada didn't exist.

Canada sighed, and America felt his brother's hand gently stroking his hair. "Took you long enough." But his brother's voice was shaking, And America felt several large, hot drops fall onto the top of his head. He sat up and pulled Canada into his arms. "Dude, you can't ever do that again!" he demanded. Canada smiled sloppily, wiping his tears on America's favorite jacket, but America didn't care. Finally, Canada managed to say. "But this was your idea, you know?"

"What?" America was pretty sure he'd remember telling his brother to disappear from the face of the earth. Canada smiled, but it was a little sad. "I guess you still don't remember? To be expected of Britain, I guess." "Huh?" this time, the exclaimation from all three of the intruders. "What does England have to do with this?" America asked at the same time that a England said "What do I have to do with this?" There was a moment of silence as Canada acknowledged the others for the first time. "You don't remember either?" Canada seemed surprised. "actually," England looked extremely confused.

"Who are you?" Canada dropped his gaze to his hands. "I'm Canada." His voice was tired, as though he said this all the time, and America realized for the first time how much Canada said that phrase, and how much it hurt him each time. France had a pained look on his face. "You..." He faltered. "I know you, oui?" Canada's lips twitched at this statement, as though attempting a smile, but they stayed turned down. "Oui." He responded. France shook his head, taking a step back, putting a hand over his heart. "Why can't I remember? Why does it hurt to see you?"

The ever present smile was missing from France's face, instead he looked like he was about to cry. Canada flinched at this statement. "Papa." He barely breathed the word, and France retreated a couple more steps, before turning tail and escaping. "I.. Need to use the toilet." He whispered, taking off through the doorway, despite not knowing where the bathroom was. England, for once, cool headed, spoke up. "For now let's go back." He said. "You can explain everything when we are back. If I really had something to do with this, I should be able to undo it." He shifted and looked at the stone walls. "Nice place, reminds me of London." Then he stuck his hands in his pockets, casually and turned to go. If It wasn't for Americas sharp eyes, he might have missed the slight tremble to England's hands.


	6. Chapter 6

"So," England began, and alarms bells started in America's head. Unfortunately, he didnt think fast enough to stop England's next words. "You're _not_ one of America's states?" America caught his brother under the arms as he lunged at England's neck, hands outstretched. Even with all his strength he could barely hold Canada back, and had a fleeting suspicion that it was only because Canada was letting him." Call me the 51st state, _one more time!_ __" Canada snarled. England looked utterly terrified, flinching away.

"He doesn't mean anything by it" America attempted to soothe Canada. "He doesn't remember you, remember?" Canad stopped struggling, but was still seething. "What? You think I look like I'm one of your states? I'm only the second largest country in the world, I'm larger than you _and_ all your states!" England was looking horrified. "It's a sore spot." America mouthed at him over Canada's shoulder. England seemed to get the hint. "Of course you're not one of America's states. You're nothing like America." Canada instantly calmed down, the anger expression morphing into a pleased expression, and America released his brother with relief. 

"Anyways," England redirected his attention. "You said I had to do with you being forgotten?" America snapped to attention again. "Yeah, dude, tell us what's up." France, who had been standing in the corner of the room very quietly and without meeting anyone's eyes, looked up with sharp eyes. Canada sighed to himself, and began. "Well, it was about a month ago, and I had been complaining to America...." 

.............. 

_Canada pouted. "I could disappear off the face of the earth an no one would notice." He complained "There's no way, dude!" America denied. "Even if I do sometimes forget you for a bit sometimes, I always remember you." Canada was unconvinced. "Oh, please. If I didn't live right next to you, you'd forget I even existed. " America felt his competitive spirit igniting as he took Canada's words as a challenge. "Ok, then!" He announced, loudly. "I'll prove it to you!" Canada was unimpressed. "How?" America considered for a moment, then brightened as he saw England across the room. "I have an idea!" He called out to England. "England, Dude, come here for a moment!" Despite complaining he wasnt a dog, England came over. "What, America?"_

_After America managed to explain what he wanted and goad England into agreeing, England had painstakingly drawn a magic circle and pulled out a large spellbook. He flipped through it and stopped on a certain page. "A spell to make one forget..." he mused. "aha! This one will make everyone forget one thing for a period of seven days." he seemed satisfied with that. Seemingly pleased with this arrangement, he called to Canada, who hastily ended his call, looking embarrassed. "sorry." He apologized. "I just arranged for someone to take care of Kumadoro while I'm gone. He doesn't like the hideaway." He shot America a look, as thought to make sure he remembered. He had made America promise to meet him at hi favorite hideaway, where they both used to hang out together all the time. Ignoring England's confused look, America simply grinned and gave Canada a thumbs up. "See you soon!"_

_England took this as a signal to began chanting. Just as he was almost done, the door flew open and France entered the room. "Angleterre?" He called. England was startled and stumbled over the last word. There was a heavy fog that fell over the room. When it cleared, England, France and America all looked confused, and England looked as though he couldn't remember what he had been doing. Within moments, they recovered, and began bickering as always, and England stormed out of the room, while France followed him still chattering, and America trailed after complaining about needing a burger._

_He hesitated at the door of the room, like he may have left something important there, then shook his head and closed the door behind him. Canada stood alone, in the middle of the room and watched them go. "I'll be waiting." he whispered._


	7. Chapter 7

After hearing the story the room was silent for several minutes, then finally England spoke. "Of course this stupid frog would ruin my spell." He muttered under his breath half heartedly. France flinched at this statement, but stayed quiet. America looked at his brother and searched for the right words to say. Finally, he settled on taking a page out of Canada's book and simply said "I'm sorry it took so long to come get you." In a subdued tone to his brother.

If it weren't for the the slight sad look in Canada's eyes, the Canada of a few hours ago with the messy, tearful face would have seemed like a illusion. But America could see the awkward twitch on the edge of his brothers small smile and the give away tilt of his eyebrows betraying his emotions. Still, Canada sounded truly grateful when he answered "But you still came to get me." Something about the way the words seemed to settle between them made America want to try harder, to make sure his brother never felt so alone again. 

England broke the atmosphere, stating "Well then," as he pulled out his wand. All eyes turned to him. "If I cast the spell, then I can definitely reverse it." England stated, sounding confident and giving the situation a sudden positive feeling. France looked as though he would like to say something, but decided against it after a look from England. With a few words, England waved the wand, and something like a light mist seemed to cover the room, and settle on their skin. The first thing America noticed when he opened his eyes again, was France, crying, holding Canada tight to his chest. England was looking pleased with himself for his suscessful spell, and was ignoring the touching scene happening in front of him.

France brushed the curls out of Canada's forhead to brush a light kiss to his forhead, whispering words only Canada could hear. Some stray words reached America's ears, snippets of French, some of which he understood, some which he didn't. America didn't try to understand, not wanting to intrude on their moment, but he did hear a single phrase in French which he understood as clearly as though it had been English. "Je t'aime. " I love you. 

Finally, America decided they had had enough time for their moment, and interrupted rudely in the manner of pulling Canada out of France's arms and into his own, insisting that France was smothering Canada and suddenly the magical mood was shattered, and it was just them the same England, unable to say what he really felt, the same France, fighting with England for no reason, the same Canada, silently watching. Only this time, no-one forgot Canada, no one overlooked him, and America kept a tight grip on his brothers cool hand.

Later that night, they would all eat supper at France's, because everyone refused to eat at England's, and England would make them all tea, and America would make homemade ice-cream, maple flavoured just for Canada. When it was quite dark, America would drive home with Canada, and they would talk the whole way. Canada would enter his house and flick the light on, and the sleeping polar bear would wake up, lumber into the room, and say. "You're back." Canada would try not to cry when he hugged the bear, and the bear would pretend not to notice the tears falling on his head. 

Both Canada and Kumajiro would climb into bed, and as he drifted off to sleep, Canada would get not one, not two, but three different texts, all saying the same thing in different ways. "Goodnight, I love you." and Canada would smile as he fell asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the ending is so Wierd.. I only planned the frost bit and kinda felt myself at a loss on how to end it but anyhow...  
> Hope you still enjoyed it!


End file.
